Garrick Sather
Garrick Anthony Sather (Born April 19, 1991) is an American actor and model who was born and raised in Billings, Montana. Personal Life Garrick grew up an only child raised by his supportive parents, Jeff & Nadine Sather. As a kid, he spent a majority of his time drawing and staying active with basketball and soccer. It was not until high school (Billings Senior High) that Garrick discovered his love for the performing arts and joined the school's drama club, Thespian Troupe 555, and the local community theatres such as Venture Theatre/ NOVA: Center for the Performing Arts and Billings Studio Theatre. After graduating in 2010, he traveled to Poulsbo, WA to major in fine art and multimedia at the Northwest College of Art & Design. But after two semesters, dropped out and started attending acting workshops with John Robert Powers/ Seattle Talent and through them attended the International Presentation of Performers Los Angeles in 2013 where he won 2 awards in his division (2nd for Best Headshot & 1st runner up for Best Smile). After spending approximately a year in the Seattle area though, Garrick moved back to his hometown where he continued working on his acting with the local community theatres, independent student films, and local television and radio commercials. Along with those, he also enjoyed assisting in the youth theatre programs by teaching, directing, and stage managing including teaching and directing for NOVA's Venture Into Schools after school program. After spending a couple more years in Billings, Garrick moved to San Francisco, California in 2014 to attend the Academy of Art University where he is still currently enrolled majoring in acting. Films Hidden In the Shadows ''(2010) as The Father ''The Pretender Music Video (2014) as Party Guest Always & Forever Music Video (2014) as The Boyfriend The Tangler (2014) as The Tangler Television MT Health and Co-op ''commercial (2013) as Bike Rider ''Billings Orthopedics Commercial (2013) as Basketball Player Montana MET Transit ''(2014) as Bus Passenger Stage ''The Outsiders (2010) as Danny Curtis Anon(ymous) ''(2010) as Strygal ''The Who's Tommy (2010) as Ensemble The Story of Peter Pan (2012) as Mr. Darling Dog Sees God (2012) as Matt FIGHT! ''(2012) as Bodyguard #1 ''Be a Kid (2013) as Jessica's Dad/ Mr. Eunice Guys and Dolls (2013) as Joey Biltmore/ Liver Lips Louie Les Miserable (2013) as Lesgles/ Sailor #2/ Ensemble August: Osage County (2013) as Little Charles A Midsummer's Night's Dream (2014) as Flute/ Thisbe The Other Side of Oz (2014) as the Cowardly Lion The Human Show ''(2014) Various Roles ''Conversations (2014) as Bill #3/ Paul Hair (2015) Radio Candytown U.S.A. Holiday Commercial (2013, 2014) Misc. International Presentation of Performers Los Angles (2013) Mud Bug Records Vocal-ocity Singing Competition (2013) A Not So Silent Night Caberet (2013) Venture's Youth Show Choir (2013) Assistant Director Venture Summer Theatre Show (2013) Assistant Aladdin Jr. (2014) Stage Manager/ Props Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (2014) Lighting & Sound Operator Venture Into Schools Program (2013-2014) Youth Theatre Director Garrick's Farewell Caberet (2014)